


For my bestie

by queen_0f_moons



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-06-10 01:31:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 20
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15280608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queen_0f_moons/pseuds/queen_0f_moons
Summary: My best friend wanted to learn how to change the color for the background and the writing. This is my test to see if I got the code right.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> My variation. I chose a lighter shade of the blue she wanted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These are the colors she wanted. Next chapter has my variation.

Woohoo! I did it! Hey look ma I made it!!!!


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my variation. I chose to do a lighter shade of the blue she wanted.

Woohoo! I did it! Hey look ma I made it!!!!


End file.
